


Rescue and Loss

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Loss and Pain [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Trolls, Violence, angst war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne must rescue Bog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by http://goldwerewolf.tumblr.com/ and her wonderful art. I tried to do some angst again and I apologize because I suck very badly at it. I did not do her art justice at all. GO LOOK AT HER ARTWORK!!!

The trolls had been giving them trouble for decades now. Bog had decided that perhaps it was time to try to mend the bridges that had been burned in the past based on their marriage and the changing relationship between goblins and fairies. So he had left a few days ago with a group of goblins to try to negotiate a treaty. That was the last anyone had heard of them. 

Griselda had traveled to the fairy kingdom with Marianne to ask her father for help. Dagda just stared at his daughter and the goblin queen mother. “Marianne, this is not any of the fairy kingdom's concern. I know you...” he stopped as if the words were hard to say. “I know that you love this goblin, but this situation has to do with the troll kingdom, a kingdom with which we have shared centuries of animosity. If Bog chose to try to treat with them, then whatever happened is Bog and the goblin kingdom's affair and fault. The Fairies will not get involved.” 

Marianne stood still, unable to move, her eyes wide in disbelief. “He is my husband, father! Our kingdoms are connected!” Dagda shook his head. “No dear daughter, they are not. You are still only a princess here and despite your ill-advised marriage, this is still a goblin problem.” Griselda glared daggers at Dagda. “I always knew you were a stubborn old fool, but I didn't think you were heartless and a coward.” She grabbed Marianne's arm. “Come on dear, we're not going to get any help here.” 

Marianne stepped up close to her father, her eyes glaring daggers into his as the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. “You just lost a daughter, Dad.” 

Marianne headed out with Griselda. Dawn caught them before they flew out of the castle. “Marianne!” She turned to her sister. “Oh, Dawn.” She threw herself into her sister's arms. Dawn hugged her tightly and whispered. “Sunny heard what happened. He has some friends who are going to go with you.” 

“Elves? Oh, Dawn!” 

Dawn gave her a sad smile “Just bring Bog back.” 

By the end of the day, Marianne, with some goblins, and Sunny's group of elves who had strong relationships with the goblins, set off following the map to the troll kingdom. 

Bog sat in darkness, a darkness so inky that his eyes had never adjusted to it despite having been in here for the last four days. He took a few breaths, trying to control his fear. He thought of Marianne, his wife. At least he had come alone. If anything had happened to her because of his ill conceived plan for peace talks, he would not have been able to live with himself. 

They had been torturing him since he and his men were captured. He had tried reason, but the trolls did not care, they did not want peace with the goblins or the fairies. What they wanted—what they always wanted—were death, conquest, and a war. Bog had walked right into their trap for peace talks. He could not believe that he had believed the message he had received to his query about peace talks. All this had happened only because he had believed in peace. 

His arms arched , pulled tightly behind him and held in place with iron chains. The skin of his wrists had burned from the metal to the point that now he did feel the pain of it. It was as if the skin on his wrists had gone cold. He could not see them, but he was sure they were blackened from the caustic properties of the iron. He moved a bit, trying in vain to loosen his hands. He remembered the death of his men, which caused him to growl deeply in his chest as he focused on trying to free himself when suddenly there was a crack of light and the scraping sound of stone on stone. The troll king stepped into the light, blocking it for a moment before he moved again walking into the cell. 

He was taller than Bog by only a margin, but with bulging muscles that rippled as he moved. His mouth was too large, the teeth too big to completely remain in his mouth, but the worst part of him was his cold eyes that held only hate and death within their depths. There were bruises and long nasty looking claw marks that marred the troll's ugly face further, all the wounds fresh having been given within the last few days. Just seeing those made Bog grin. His capture had not been an easy one. 

The troll king leaned down trying to intimidate the goblin king with his small cold, ditch water eyes. The light highlighted Bog's face when the troll moved, the blackened swelling eye, the blood drying at the side of his mouth, the abrasions and other cuts along his shoulders and torso, the fact that one of Bog's fangs was broken, all of it illustrated what Bog had endured over the last few days. 

But Bog sneered in response to the troll's efforts. He would not let weakness show, especially not to this monster. “You don't scare me, Azi. You never did.” The troll king Azi narrowed his eyes at Bog and then grabbed his face in his beefy oversized hand, squeezing and forcing Bog's face up. 

“You are a fool, Bog King. I will make you tell me what I want to know. I will make you scream for mercy. Then I will give you death, only when you beg me for it!” He flung Bog's face to the side. Bog's neck cracked with the force of the shove, but he made no sound. Azi stomped to where Bog's wings where bound behind him. Bog turned and as the troll untied his wings Bog started to struggle, but the chain around his wrists had drained his strength. Bog snarled and fought regardless. The Troll king grabbed one of Bog's wings and without pretense, simply torn it off with one swift vicious movement. 

Bog roared in pain and anger as the wing was ripped from him, the sound of it tearing from his back filled the small cell, accompanied by the sound of blood splattering. Over the next few hours, the Troll king tortured Bog. H took his time with Bog's three remaining wings, asking him questions about the fairy kingdom, their weaknesses, anything that would give him an advantage and a way to conquer both fairies and goblins. He would tear at a wing slowly, making sure Bog felt each rip and tear. Azi would lick the blood from his fingers with a wicked laugh and then start over again, slowly breaking and ripping and tearing. 

After several hours, Bog's wings lay on the cell floor, blood staining the stones and running down his ruined back. His breath came in short painful gasps as he leaned forward, his bindings keeping him from pitching forward, but he had told Azi nothing. Azi stalked the room, glaring at Bog. 

He hissed. “I am impressed. No one has ever managed to withstand that much pain. But it will do you no good. I will kill you, I will kill that fairy wife of yours and I will kill everyone you care about. I will crush your kingdoms!” 

Bog moved weakly. He raised his head slowly, his blue eyes blazing as he snarled “I will kill you first or my wife will.” Azi laughed and left the cell, slamming the stone door, plunging Bog once again into darkness. 

Marianne moved through the troll keep hurriedly. She had two goblins with her while the others waited outside. When she saw the fortress, she knew a smaller group would get in easier and had a higher chance of getting out again. She held her blade tightly as she moved, pressing herself against the walls and listening for anyting that might help her find Bog. They had just gotten deeper to the bottom levels of the fortress when she heard movement ahead, voices. She motioned for her group to get back. They slipped into an alcove with deep shadows just as the biggest troll she had yet to see went by them. But what really struck her, beyond his size and his clear authority, was that he had blood on his hands and splattered against his face and chest. She started to tremble with hatred, the knuckles around her sword went white as she held back the urge to jump out and demand to know where he husband was. One of the goblins laid a hand on her. “Queen?” She took a a few breaths calming down as her eyes followed the troll and his guards. "I'm fine, let's go.” 

She moved out of hiding. Looking down, she noticed the drops of blood on the floor providing a trail. She refused to let her thoughts drift to unpleasant ends as she let the blood drops guide her. They walked swiftly until they discovered what looked like a stone door. With effort, they managed to move it enough for Marianne to slip through, her sword at the ready and stopped short just a moment later. A sliver of light shone from the door, just enough to illuminate the figure strapped to a stone chair in the middle of the room. 

“Bog?” 

For a the span of a few breaths, Marianne did not move. She could not believe the bloodied and beaten figure was Bog. The smell of blood in the room is overpowering. Her eyes moved over the interior of the cell, and then she noticed the wings. The light caught the beautiful iridescence of them, making the remains twinkle in the little light available. Her bottom lip started to tremble, then her whole body, as she saw the scattered remains of his wings tossed across the floor, the cell covered in blood like so much trash. 

Finally, she was able to move, seeing his wings breaking the spell. Marianne rushed to Bog's side, dropping to her knees in front of him. He still didn't respond to her, but she could see that he still breathed. She looked over at the goblins with a hiss. “Help me get him loose.” It took some effort, but they managed to cut him free with her sword. He became conscious at one point, just enough to start resisting them, but Marianne managed to grab his face in her hands. She forced him to stop thrashing and to focus on her. 

“Bog! It's me, Marianne. I came for you. I came to rescue you.” 

His blue eyes looked wild, but then he finally saw her and his voice became frantic. 

“Marianne? What...you need to leave! He can't find you!” 

She gave Bog a vicious smile, bearing her teeth in true goblin fashion. 

“We are leaving. And he better hope he doesn't find me.” 

They managed to get Bog to his feet with difficulty. He was weak and unbalanced by the loss of the wings and the torture, but he managed to walk with his hand on 

Marianne's shoulder. One of the goblins, under Marianne's orders, gathered up the remains of Bog's wings. Maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to reattach them. 

She wasn't sure how they were going to get out without being seen, but she was ready for a fight, she wanted someone to pay. 

They managed to make it almost to where they had slipped in, without being caught ,when they turned their last corner and Marianne went cold. Bog squeezed her shoulder with a whispered hiss. “Azi.” 

As if he heard his name, the troll king turned, his beady eyes instantly finding them. He let out a roar that would have forced Marianne to cover her ears if not the fact that her anger overtook her. She gave Bog to the other goblin helping her and moved to put herself between Azi and Bog. 

Bog tried to stop her, but he was too weak. The two goblins pulled their king back to let their queen fight. Marianne snarled. 

“I am going to make you pay for what you did to my husband.” 

She moved so quickly that the troll king did not get a chance to say anything in response as Marianne took flight in the large corridor, her blade swinging. The troll king was unarmed, accustomed to relying on his strength in his own castle. Marianne flew down, her blade flashing like am avenging angel. She feinted to the left, her blade sliced through the thick flesh of his arm and then up again, making another deep wound as she twirled out of the way. The troll made a grab for her, but she was too quick, only the tips of his claws snagged her boot, cutting into the fairy leather as she kicked away. She turned to the goblins. “Get Bog out of here!” 

Azi roared, attempting to charge past her, determined to kill the goblin king, but Marianne swung her blade blocking his path. The troll barely had time to defend himself again the blade bringing his thick arms up. Marianne's deft slice cut through one finger cleanly; the digit hit the floor, rolling away. Blood spurted from the stump, though the troll only grunted in anger. 

She flew up out of reach. She used the sides and the ceiling of the corridor to propel herself around slicing and jabbing to keep the troll king distracted with her so that the goblins could get a weakly struggling Bog out. She glanced over to see their retreating forms, but it was just enough time for the troll to make a successful grab for her. He snagged her ankle in his meaty grip. He yanked her close, teeth bared and ready to take a bite out of her, to end this little fight, but Marianne kept her head and moved swiftly. 

She was out for blood. As soon as the troll had her close, she plunged her blade deep into his chest until the cross piece stopped further progress. Her eyes flashed with murder as the blade's progress brought her close to the troll king's face. 

She stared into the grey eyes of the troll king, her brown ones blazed as she hissed low and deadly, “For my husband.” She used her feet to push herself up and way from the troll's grasp yanking her blade with her. 

Outside, Sunny saw movement coming toward him. He motioned for the group with them to get ready, their weapons out, but then he saw the tall figure of Bog. Sunny's eyes widened when he saw how bad Bog looked, but then the goblin carrying his wings was what made Sunny go cold. 

He rushed up to them, their mixed group of elves and goblins coming to help with Bog who could go no further. His struggle to stay with his wife had used all his remaining energy and he collapsed. Sunny turned to the goblin holding Bog's wings. “Where is Marianne?” No sooner had he asked when he saw a flash of purple and her flying toward them her blade bloody. “We need to get out of here now!” she screamed. 

The following few hours were a blur as they fought their way out of the troll's territory. They did not stop to camp or even for a short rest. Bog had to be carried, fever overtaking him and he had fallen into a what could only be a coma as the fever ate at him. Infection had begun to spread from his wounds before Marianne had found him and with his exertions to leave the trolls' stronghold, his body had been overtaxed. They learned through his delirium before he lost consciousness that the goblins that had accompanied him on his peace mission had been killed, making the already solemn mood darker, deepening into mourning at the ones they had lost. Finally, for what seemed days lost in a nightmare, they emerged within the boundaries of the Dark Forest. 

Marianne sat at Bog's bedside watching him as he fought the fever. His skin had faded to an ashen grey, but what bothered her more was seeing him lying on his stomach, the stumps of where his wings once were covered in bloody bandages. She had sent word to Sugar Plum in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance, some magic, anything, that would restore his wings to him. If such a curative existed, it would be known to her. Sugar Plum still had not arrived, but Marianne held onto that hope.


End file.
